The Lost of True Dreams: Michiru and Haruka tales
by l-Roulette-l
Summary: This is story told by Michiru about the one she loves, Haruka. Why is Michiru so sad about the one she loves? Why does the idea of Haruka hunts her & blames herself for the MIA scout? Please, read on the find out the lost of true dreams.


**The Lost of True Dreams:** _**Michiru and Haruka tales**_

**®Naoko Takeuchi (sm characters)**

**©Mallory Dozier (Storyline)**

**Created: _1-23-03_ Re Edited: _4-30-06_**

_Every time the wind blows I always get that feeling that someone is watching me, still from above that is. I had this feeling for as long as I can remember that day. Before that day I didn't have to imagine it, no never, because she was always there whenever I turn around. She told me, a long time ago; that she will never leave my side, and if she did, the wind would always blow me to the direction she was in. Why are you not here? Did you lie to me? No, of course not, I am the one to be blame for this, not you, not ever…_

* * *

"It was such a bright beautiful October morning; the sea would be so nice to look at right now, with the wind blowing its current in a lively show…" I told you when you woke up from our living slumber you and I share at night. You didn't reply at all but I just inch on with the idea, "It would be a nice thing to capture, as a portrait that is." You roll over from our sweet-warm bed and got up looking in the mirror mumbling, "I guess, if you know it, sounds good to me." I of course, ignore your stubbornness and pitch on about the idea. "Haruka, it would won't it? Say, lets go drive to Mizube¹ peak and enjoy the morning that way." I said starting to get up myself and go to the dresser to find a dress to wear. You finally stop looking at the mirror and went into the bathroom to change. I was getting frustrated at that I was beginning to think you was not paying attention at all. "And by doing that," I began again speaking as I pulled out the perfect dress. "I can paint that image you AND I talked about." I finished just as you walk out the bathroom with your black long dress pants and a quite loose dress shirt with silk flared ruffles on the v-shape breast line. "Actually Michiru, I forgot that I had plans today. You think you can take a rain check own your idea, today?" You said, ask you went to grab your jacket out the closet. I look at you with your back towards me as I glared at you wanting to say no but when you look at me with those eyes, I couldn't say no. "Sure, that's fine. Just be back at home so we can go to the banquet tonight, I have to play tonight." You walk to me and you hug me and as I lean up for your kiss, you peak me on my head. "Later!"

* * *

I sat out on the porch balcony, what felt like hours, as I ponder on the morning events. Why did you seem so distant to me today? Did I upset you the night before without even realizing it? No, that's not what the problem is. I stood up and pace around on the balcony and continue to ponder. I touch the spot where you kiss me this morning. It's not like you to kiss me there, only when you are in a rush or when I'm totally down, but that wasn't the case this morning. Just then I heard a loud noise, it broke my train of thought. I went over to the banister and lean on it to get a better view—that's when it hit me. On the street you were on your motorcycle with a girl who had your helmet on and she was shrieking for you to stop. You laughed at her, calling her a scarred meatball head. I froze at the scene that was playing to me, you had a facial expression of pure bliss on you; the same facial expression you always have when you are with me. I quickly slide down to the floor as I notice you looking upward. I just sat here, not making a noise nor trying to stir my body. I heard you ride off as the light change and was able to breathe again but now trembling as the scene kept playing in my head as if it was stuck on the image loop.

* * *

That night I was entertaining a board of prestigious members of a government banquet as they honor their senior vice president. The president's nephew has a class with me and asks for me to perform here, since his uncle is a fan of my work. I've played a few pieces of mine that I created and of request by the members. When I was into intermission, I was swept away by the members for a conversion about mostly me and what I plan to do in life. I saw you in the corner of me eye looking at me as if you wanted to speak. I waited until it was the right moment to excuse myself and mingle with you. I walk towards you as I had to stop to take a breath since you looked radiant that night. You had on your white tux on with your hair slick back and a green rose in your hand. "Well, well, miss glamour has finely brought her presents upon me." You said coolly as you had your hand out with the rose smiling. I took it happily as I grab your hand. "You could of join in, Haruka. I didn't tell you to stand in a corner by yourself!" I said as I giggle when you wisp me unto the dance ballroom floor. "You know that I hate to brown nose with this type of crowd, I hate to show any attention to them." You said as we started to waltz. For that second, I was like butter in your arms. I even think I melted away the mixed feeling that afternoon I had, all I could think about was the present and the fact we were the center of attention on the floor. We dance and dance and I didn't think nothing could kill this mood at—"Rei, stop picking on me, WILL YA!" explained Serena at the entrance door with the other four girls. "Really, you two need to grow up!" shouted Minako who pulled on their hair, both girls shriek. "Stop it; you have the whole room looking at us." Whispered Ami who was blushing at the attention they were getting. "Who cares anyway? Look at those cute guys over there!" Makoto said as she ignored the group and was admiring to guys in the room. "Wow! Look at Michiru and Haruka, they look so good dancing over there!" said Minako who was woe by the scene. All the girls look over at us and I glance over and smile and continued to dance but you seem to stop. "W-why did we stop?" I said looking up at you. I saw the look in your eyes—well, followed the look from your eyes. You seem to smile brighter as you let go of me. "The song is done. You need to do a piece soon, right? I'll be over by the girls." You walk away as you move towards them, mostly heading to Serena way. All I could do was stand there and feel empty-hearted as the moment we just share was ripped away from my memory. I watch you touch her hair as you spoke to the other girls but your eyes burned at her.

* * *

I continued to play music all night, as you continued to be around her. I try to clear my mind and play with heart and happiness—but how can I when to two most important people in my life is destroying my heart. Just then I hear a loud shriek from the corridor in the front and a monster came running out with senior vice president in her hand. I quickly turn to find you but you was right behind me saying; " let's go, so we can destroy this party crasher!"

End of Chapter 1>>

* * *

_¹ Mizube_ (n) **waterside**


End file.
